War Of Heroes: Rise of The Dead
"In 2018... The Dead Will Rise!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Rise of The Dead is a new, non-canon installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe developed by Ubisoft-Pixar. This game takes place in 2014, on Earth-23000 during the War Against the Villain Armada as The Hero Coalition is finally starting to beat back The Villain Armada after the events of the previous game, War Of Heroes: Global Warfare. However, the Armada launches a simultaneous and large-scale Attack on 3 States that have been taken back by the Coalition. This causes a huge Dimensional Shockwave that causes millions of Walkers (Zombies from The Walking Dead) to invade Earth-23000 and decimate both Armada and Coalition Forces. Now, players will step into the shoes of Clementine Everett as she and her guardian, Lee Everett, start a new Team known as the Deadkillers to defeat the Walker Invasion Force and save the World! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and is set for release in 2018. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Dakota Goyo as Scott Tilden * Max Charles as Jack Walker * Brandon Routh as David 'Hesh' Walker * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Owen Thomas as Troy * David Morrisey as Phillip 'Governor' Blake * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Synopsis The year is 2014, and the Reality known as Earth-23000 has become a Battleground of the War Against the Villain Armada. After 7 months of death, destruction and all-out War, The Hero Coalition has managed to push back their evil counterpart, The Villain Armada, and have almost succeeded in restoring Freedom to Earth-23000! However, the Armada has launched a massive attack on 3 States occupied by the Coalition, simultaneously. After hours of fighting, the massive Battle causes 7 different devices known as a Reality Terrain Device (a Teleporter that can send people to different Realities in the Multiverse) to malfunction and create a huge Dimensional Shockwave, which results in a Multiversal Rift that causes millions of Walkers (or Zombies) to invade Earth-23000 and lay waste to both the Hero Coalition and Villain Armada! Now, 1 year later, the year is now 2015 and the War Against the Villain Armada has been put on a forced hold and has been replaced by the War of The Dead! A new Hero Team known as Deadkillers (a Faction of Heroes who go on missions to kill Walkers) have started to conduct Special Operations within the Quarantined Zones of America. However, a Deadkiller Squad led by Rick Grimes has now gone rogue, and it is left in the hands of Kyle Reese, Clementine Everett, Jackson Pearce and Lee Everett to purge the Walker Army and save Earth-23000 from Rick and his Rogue Deadkillers! Plot Prologue (CDC Hypocenter: Learning The Truth) The game starts in 2015, after the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare and after the Walker Invasion of Earth-23000. The screen then shows scrolling text, which then turns into: 'Encryption# 6E-67-20-74. Protocol: Alpha. The Center for Disease Control Epicentre is well understood within Atlanta, Georgia, although the Hypocenter within the structure is unknown. Deadkiller Squad: Zulu has been sent to CDC Headquarters to investigate Inner Implosion after the Battle of Atlanta during the Walker Invasion of Earth-23000' and then the text turns into a location, saying 'Hypocenter: Atlanta, Georgia, USA. CDC Building. Active Mission #470. October 19th, 2015' as it shows the destroyed and desolate City that was once Atlanta (now the Atlanta Ruins), with fallen Skyscrapers, dead bodies of Humans and Walkers alike, along with crashed Aircraft and Tanks in the streets. The game then shows Kyle Reese (main character of Global Warfare) as he sits in the Atlanta Hills loading a KN-44 Assault Rifle, and then Clementine comes up to him and says "Kyle, the mission's on! We need to move!" and then the two walk down the Hills, and Lee contacts them and says "I'm sure that I don't need to remind both of you: the Deadkillers' presence here must remain 100% deniable. There will be serious consequences if the Armada learns of our involvement within the CDC Hypocenter!" and then Kyle responds "The only way they'll find out is if they take us down!" and then Clementine tells him "You know that isn't going to happen." and then the two arrive at the Center for Disease Control, which now has a massive chunk taken out of it and rubble all over the ground. The two then hear growls, and Kyle yells "Walkers, incoming!!" and then he and Clementine fire at several Walkers coming towards them and running (Walkers in this game, unlike their normal Walking Dead versions, can run and jump) and then Kyle throws a Contact Grenade at a few Walkers, which explodes on impact and then kills several Walkers. However, this causes an ARE-20 Quad Tank (a massive, Bipedal Tank with legs and 4 sides of a Circular Body for Weapons) to reboot under the rubble of the CDC, and then Clementine tells Kyle "You know what they say: if you're gonna fuck up, get it out of the way early!" as the Quad Tank fires Missiles at them, and then they get dive cover. Kyle then sees an XM-53 Missile Launcher and then says to Clementine "Fire at the Shield Component under the Tank! I'll launch a Missile at it!" and then Clementine nods in response, then fires her HVK-30 Assault Rifle at the Quad Tank, bringing down its Shields as Kyle fires 2 Missiles at the Tank, but then the Quad Tank fires a Direct Energy Laser from its Railgun, and then causes a Truck next to Kyle to explode, sending the boy flying. Kyle then lands on the ground hard and groans in pain as the Quad Tank gets ready to fire at him. However, an XM-53 Missile comes out of nowhere and hits the Tank's weak spot, and the Tank explodes from the inside and it falls to the ground, and then Jackson Pearce, AKA Jacks, comes in and tosses away an XM-53 and then helps Kyle up, and then sarcastically saying "Real discreet, Reese. Real discreet, I'm so sure that there isn't an army of Carver's guys coming for us right now!" and then Scott Tilden (a new character appearing in War Of Heroes: A New Dawn) walks up and responds to Jacks by saying "Relax. Carver's too much of a pussy to send his Scavengers out to City Ruins!" and Clementine, now near the CDC Entrance, shouts "Hey, guys! We should move right now!" and then Scott forms a plan, explaining "Alright, here's how we're gonna do this: Jacks, you'll be out here covering me while I call Command for an Extraction. Kyle, Clementine, you two will move into the CDC and complete the Mission, then meet us out here." and the entire Team agrees on the plan. Kyle and Clementine then enter the CDC Hypocenter with their Weapons raised, and as they move through the Hallways and rooms, Clementine says "Remember the Safe Zones, Kyle? The Coalition-owned Areas where..." and then Kyle responds "Yeah. We were in the Illinois Camp, right? I remember what that felt like: away from the Walkers, as if they never even existed. Ignorance was bliss, right?" and then they hear Walkers growling, and then they go into a back-to-back formation and aim their Assault Rifles. Clementine then asks "Just another day as Deadkillers, right?" and then Kyle answers "Yeah. Let's kill these Undead bastards!" and several Walkers come charging in from the Chamber above and the two Heroes shoot at the Walkers, who are running in and attempting to kill them. After a couple minutes of killing the Walkers, Clementine sees even more coming in throught doorways, and then Kyle looks at a Hypocenter Shaft below his feet, saying "Let's take a scenic route!" as he shoots the Shaft with his KN-44 and then he jumps down into the Vent Systems, followed by Clementine. The two then make their way through the Vents, Kyle contacts Jacks from underground and says "Jacks, you read me?" but all he hears is static, and then Clementine tells him "Don't worry, Kyle. Comms can always screw up!" and then they exit the Ventilation Systems, and come across a huge Steel Door with a Clock that says '00:00:00:00'. Clementine then scans the hand of a dead CDC Agent and takes his Fingerprints, putting them on a Console which opens the Steel Door in front of them, and the Door opens to reveal a shocking site: the entire Room filled with dead CDC Agents and huge pools of blood, and Kyle, disgusted by the massacre, says "Oh, I think I'm gonna puke!" and Clementine simply looks in shock and says "Who the hell would... Do this? It's horrible!" and then they see several CDC Scientists dead in their chairs, with their eyes and ears literally cut off in a brutal manner. Kyle then starts to gather Classified Documents and taking Evidence Pictures of the dead CDC Scientists, and then Clementine looks at one of the Documents, which has a Deadkillers Symbol on it, and looks at it in complete shock. She then turns to Kyle and says "Kyle, the CDC Explosion was no accident! It was caused by one of ours..." and then Kyle asks her "What?! Who could have..?" and then Clementine reads the Document, saying "The last reported Operation at this Station... Was Rick Grimes' Team!" and then Kyle looks in shock, and the screen turns to black. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then shows the point of view from a Hero Coalition Satellite in Low Earth Orbit, which scans Atlanta, Georgia as Kyle's voice-over is heard, saying "No, it can't be Rick and his Squad! It was Carver, killing style even says so!" and then Clementine responds "Alright, maybe it was Rick, maybe it wasn't. Regardless, we need to contain the Walker Army and get more Civilains into our Quarantine Zones. Jacks, tell him what you told me!" and then Jacks explains "The Coalition is hounding the Deadkillers for an explanation on the CDC Hypocenter. Safe Zones across America are all being put under Martial Law by Coalition Forces. Face facts: Rick and his Team sold us out!" and then Kyle says "Alright, so... All signs point to Rick's Team being compromised. But, Rick or Carver... Either way, we should find out where Rick and his Squad went after going MIA!" and then Clementine tells the two "Most logical place for them, would be the Alexandria Safe Zone. I know a guy in there, his name is Morgan. Shifty son of a bitch, but he'll get us close to Deanna, the leader of Alexandria!" and then the screen turns to black, as the next Mission begins. The game then shows a black screen, and the Mission Details say 'Encryption #20-67-6F-69. Protocol: Echo. Reasonable Provocation has been established, the Deadkiller Rogues' Base of Operations suspected as Alexandria Safe Zone, Georgian Outskirts', and the Details turns into 'Provocation. Alexandria Safe Zone, Georgia, USA. Active Mission #471" and the game shows Kyle, Clementine, Morgan and Eastman (a new character In The Walking Dead TV Show) inside Morgan's House in the Alexandria Safe Zone. With all 4 of them assembled around a table, Morgan explains "The Alexandria Safe Zone has never been stronger. Woodbury Armed Forces, Carver's Scavengers - No one will dare try to invade here!" and then Kyle jokingly says "The Hero Coalition sure made it look easy!" and then Eastman tells him "Listen, kid: The only reason the Coalition is here is because they're the good guys! They may have declared Martial Law in here and all the other Safe Zones, but we all have a common enemy: The Walker Army, and The Villain Armada." and then Clementine asks him "You still relying on that 'Art of Peace' bullshit you taught Morgan?" and then Morgan says "Never mind about what Eastman taught me, alright? Why should we be interested in what you damned Deadkillers have to say?" and then Kyle and Clementine look at each other, and Kyle nods. Clementine then looks at Morgan and says "Rick Grimes and his Deadkiller Squad. Ring a bell?" and then Morgan looks at her, shocked and taken aback, then says "Rick Grimes?! Nobody's seen him, or his Squad, since the Walker Invasion! He went MIA after the CDC Hypocenter exploded!" and then he looks at Kyle, saying "I've seen you rarely, kid. But let me tell you something: when your old friends desert you, you have to make new ones! Let's see what you can put out there for this deal, Clem. Maybe we can go to the Coalition Police and work something out!" and then Clementine responds "That's all we ask!" and then the door opens, and they hear a familiar voice ask "It it, now?" and then Clementine mutters "Oh, shit. No..." as Deanne (leader of the ASZ) and Carver (antagonist of The Walking Dead: Season 2 Video Game) walk in with Alexandrian Security, and Eastman says "Carver, Deanne, uh... This is unexpected. I didn't know you'd just come in here-" and then Carver tells him "And we didn't know that Deadkiller Special Forces would come here either!" and then Clementine responds with "Listen, Carver... Whatever you think you heard, you heard wrong. We're not looking for trouble, we're here on unofficial terms!" and then Carver walks up to her, with a menacing look on his face, but Clementine doesn't even flinch. Carver then says "Don't insult me with lies, Everett! Don't think I haven't forgot about your little escapade at my Scavenger Camp!" and then Clementine stands up and looks at him, saying "If that's the terms we're on, then I guess this is gonna be a repeat of the Past, Carver." and then Deanne asks her and Kyle "You think we don't know why you're here, Deadkiller scum?!" and then Jacks contacts Kyle, saying "You've been made, Reese! I'm outside with Scott and Hesh, what's the plan?" and then Kyle looks at Clementine and shouts "Now!!" as he and Clementine dive to the side, Eastman punches Carver while Morgan smashes a Glass into Deanne's face, and then Jacks (along with Scott and Hesh) fire through the walls of the House, killing Carver after riddling him with Bullets as Deanne is hit in the shoulder, and then the other Deadkillers come in and then pass Assault Rifles and SMGs to Kyle and Clementine as Jacks says "Every Trooper in the Alexandrian Security Forces will be on our asses right now!" and then Kyle asks "Well, what are we gonna do?" and then then Alexander Aaron, AKA Phobos (a member of the Deadkillers and character from Marvel Comics' Secret Warriors) takes out a C4 Detonator and says "Provide them with a distraction!" and he pulls the Trigger, and then a massive explosion os heard, and the screams of Alexandrians and gunfire is heard, along with Walker growls. The Deadkillers then charge outside, and Clementine tells Mirgan and Eastman "There's a VTOL coming in to Evac any Civilians! Get everyone you can, and get to the Evac Site!" and then Morgan nods in response, taking a Marker Flare with him while Kyle, Clementine, Phobos, Jacks, Scott and Hesh charge through the Streets, shooting at dozens of Walkers and Alexandrian Security Forces, and Civilians all around run with Morgan and Eastman, or are getting devoured by the Walker onslaught. After several minutes of fighting through the Streets of Alexandria and killing Walkers, ASF and bringing down Blackhawk Helicopters, the Deadkillers get to Deanne's Office and then Phobos plants a Breaching Charge on the Door, then says "Alright, do it!" and then Scott detonates the Charges, causing the Door to explode and send 2 Alexandrian Guards to get blasted back, and then Kyle and Clementine charge into the Office and gun down 3 more Guards. Deanne then aims a Five Seven Pistol, but then Phobos shoots her in the shoulder and punches her in the face, saying "Clem, get the Hard Drives! They'll help us track Rick. If this piece of work is unwilling to cooperate!" and then he grabs Deanne by the neck and says "Where is Rick Grimes, where is his Deadkillers Squad going?!" and then Deanne spits blood in his face and says "So, you're the God of Fear, right? Son of Ares?! I'm not scared of you, you little shit!" and then Phobos' eyes glow purple as he uses his Olympian Powers to inflict fear in Deanne, and says "Hear me clearly, Leader of Alexandria! Do not fuck with the Deadkillers, do not fuck with my friends... And most importantly, do NOT fuck with the God of Fear!!" and then Deanne screams in fear as Phobos taps into her Mind. Clementine then says "I've got the Intel! We need to move now." as several Walkers storm the Office, and then the Deadkillers shoot at them, but later get surrounded and are about to get destroyed by the Walkers. However, a Hero Coalition VTOL then comes in and fires its Minguns at the Walkers, and then Skye (one of Phobos' Squadmates in the Secret Warriors Comics) opens the Hatch and says "Come on, move!!" and the Deadkillers get on the VTOL, and takes off away from the Alexandria Safe Zone as dozens of Civilians are evacuated from the now-destroyed Safe Zone, and the Deadkillers have accomplished their goals. The game then switches to 10 hours later as Kyle and Clementine are seen in the Deadkiller Base, and Kyle is loading his KN-44. Clementine then walks up to him and asks "Hey, you alright, Kyle?" and then Kyle responds "Not really. Those were Civilians getting slaughtered back there!" and then Clementine looks at him, and then asks "What do you mean? We were helping get every Civilian we could!" and then Kyle tells her "Phobos' plan wasn't necessary! He brought those Walls down, not caring how many CivilIans would be put in danger or even killed!" and then he goes back to modifying his Rifle. Clementine then sighs and puts her hand in Kyle's cheek and eyes him, saying "Hey, look at me. You need to understand, that what we do is for the greater good. This is War, Kyle! People will die. You think you're the only one who's lost friends, family?!" and then Kyle responds by saying "I watched my parents and millions of others die! The Armada took everything from me!" and then he starts to cry, then says "Do you get that, Clem?! You're the only person I have left to care about. I can't bear losing you, not like this..." and then Clementine hugs him, saying "I love you, Kyle. But you need to understand, I have lost people too! Every day for us is Hell, but... We can get through it. Because all we need is each other, right?" and then Kyle answers "Yeah, but... What if Rick wins?" and then Clementine reassuringly says "He won't. Because we will not let him! We're Deadkillers, Kyle... It's what we do!" and then she kisses Kyle on the lips. Later, the game switches back to the POV of the Deadkillers Satellite in Low Earth Orbit as it scans for Rick and his Deadkillers Team, and Phobos' voice-over is heard, and he says "Using the Data we found in Alexandria, we've been able to locate someone with strong connections to him and his Team." and Clementine asks "So, where is this 'enemy Contact'?" and the Satellite scans and shows a Military Outpost used by the Woodbury Armed Forces (a faction led by Phillip 'The Governor' Blake, an antagonist of The Walking Dead TV Series), and Kyle remarks "Well, well... If it isn't our worst enemies, the Woodbury Armed Forces. I guess the Governor's gonna be there, then?" and then Lee answers "That's unconfirmed, but the Enemy Contact is our priority. But, we do have actionable reason to believe that Abraham Ford will be there to personally oversee the Woodbury Troops stationed there, and he's flying in via a Plane." and then Phobos asks "Any bright ideas, then?" and then Jacks says "Let's make sure Abraham gets one hell of a landing!" and the screen turns to black, starting the next mission.